


under the table

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is Jenson's secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaymorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/gifts).



The last thing, or rather, person Jenson Button expects to see underneath his work desk is his lovely secretary, Nico Rosberg. He stares at him, startled for a second, before pushing his swivel chair far back so that he's able to bend forward and take a good look at Nico. 'Hello there beautiful,' he says with a lazy sort of grin. 'What are you doing here?'

Nico looks flustered, as if he'd been caught doing something illegal, and Jenson raises an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. 'You weren't supposed to notice!'

'Oh really?' Jenson answers, sticking out his lower lip ruefully.

'Just go back to doing your work,' Nico says, with a dismissive sort of wave. Jenson laughs, and Nico glares at him.

'Okay then,' Jenson says, pushing himself back so that his legs are fully underneath his desk. He's vaguely aware of Nico's proximity, and at the back of his mind, he has a faint idea of what might follow, but he pushes the thought away.

Jenson spends the rest of his day looking through contracts, answering a couple of calls, wondering what Nico might be planning to do under his desk when he feels Nico's hand on his inner thigh, slowly travelling upwards.

'Nico,' Jenson says, bending underneath to look at Nico. Nico glares at him, and nestles closer, resting his head against Jenson's inner thigh. 'The blinds aren't drawn,' he says, breath catching as he feels Nico's hand on the button of his trousers.

'Doesn't matter,' Nico answers, tugging at the zip. He leans forward to mouth Jenson's cock, which is half hard in his boxers. 'You still want this.'

'Someone might come in,' Jenson says. He doesn't really care though, given how he willingly lifts his hips so that Nico's able to push his underwear down so that he can free his cock. Nico knows it, and he smiles, satisfied with himself.

'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' Nico muses, and his voice is muffled from under the desk. Jenson laughs, clenching his fists against his desk as Nico wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

At that moment, there's a sharp rap on the door. Jenson jumps in his seat, and Nico takes more of him into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock.

'Go away,' Jenson yells, but it's too late, the door's flung open and Lewis bursts into the room with an armful of files.

'Sorry Jense, we've got a lot of paperwork to process, and I'm going to need lots of signatures. It's a shame Nico's not here today.'

Jenson's eyebrow twitches as Nico sucks at his cock, deliberately taking more into his mouth. He wonders how he's going to survive this and eyes the files that Lewis has in his arms. 'Oh, you have no idea.'


End file.
